our_fantasyrealmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avian
Avian ist die Hauptstadt des Kingdom of Valtane und einer der größten Metropolen der Welt. Als Sitz des valtanischen Parlaments, der königlichen Familie, von drei der 7 Ritterorden und der meisten Handelsunternehmen ist Avian das unumstrittene politische, kulturelle und wirtschaftliche Zentrum von Valtane. Das Stadtgebiet zu den wenigen Orten auf der Welt an dem keine Magie natürlich vorkommt. In Avian wird der Legende nach auch der mystische Shadowlight-Drachen von den 7 Ritterorden gefangen gehalten. Es kursieren Gerüchte, dass der Drache unter dem Dragonfort Castle festgehalten wird und unter der Stadt ein voll ausgewachsenes Höhlensystem existiert, das von den Orden geheim gehalten wird. Überblick Avian ist einer der größten Städte der Welt und stellt neben der Hafenstadt Kalistra, der Glaubensstadt Arkhadion und der zeranischen Hauptstadt Zerranis die bedeutendsten Metropolen von Nurn dar. Die Metropole ist das wirtschaftliche, politische und kulturelle Zentrum von Valtane und bildet den größte Hafen für Handelsrouten von und nach Arun. Avian übt einen erheblichen Einfluss auf Kunst, Kultur, Handel, Bildung, Schifffahrt, Technologie und Wissenschaft aus und ist ein Schauplatz der Weltpolitik zwischen den großen Industrienationen von Neandra. Geschichte Es existieren keine konkreten und handfesten Zeugnisse von der Gründung Avians. Allgemein gilt aber, dass das Dragonfort Castle im Jahr 0 n.AZ errichtet wurde und sich die Stadt Avian im Laufe der Zeit um die Festung entwickelt hat. In der Legende der Schlacht der 7 Ritter wurde der Shadowlight-Drachen von den Seven Knights of the Order im Berg Vionis eingeschlossen und das Dragonfort Castle darüber errichtet. Das Höhlensystem, das sich unter das gesamte Tal erstreckt und auch bis unter dem Berg reicht, wurde von den Orden versiegelt. Es kam so wie es kam und um die mächtige Festung entwickelte sich schließlich die Stadt Avian als sich immer mehr Leute ansiedelten, die den Schutz der 7 Ritterorden oder geschäftliche Gelegenheiten suchten und die zuvor unberührten valtanischen Inseln erschlossen. Geographie Avian liegt an der Südspitze der Insel Vion, die größte der valtanischen Inseln. Die Stadt befindet sich an der Mündung des Flusses Vionel zum Valtischen Meer und erstreckt sich ins Landesinnere bis zum Fuße des Berges Vionis. Das Stadtgebiet von Avian gehört neben dem Minera-Tal von Onyx zu den einzigen Orten auf der Welt an dem keine Magie natürlich vorkommt. Die Stadt liegt zwischen der Küste und dem Berg Vionis, auf dem das Dragonfort Castle über der Stadt thront. Direkt darunter vor dem Berg ist das Regierungsviertel, um dem sich die restlichen Viertel herum zentrieren. Direkt östlich daneben liegt der Campus der Ashton Academy. Der Central District ist das größte Viertel der Stadt und erstreckt sich südlich der Crowns und des Ashton Districts, während weiter im Süden sich am westlichen Küstenstreifen das Reichenviertel Bright Cliff und im Osten das Hafenviertel der East-Docks anschließen. Stadtviertel thumb|left|300px The Crowns Der Crown District, auch einfach Königsviertel ''oder die ''Crowns ''genannt, beherbergt das Dragonfort Castle, das valtanische Parlament und die Botschaften des Zeran-Imperiums, der Republic of Onyx, des Kaiserreich Nevarra sowie aller anderen Nationen mit denen Valtane diplomatische Kontakte hält. Das Regierungsviertel liegt am Fuße des Berges Vionis, um dem sich die gesamte restliche Stadt herum zentriert. Daneben hat auch der Avian Runner, die größte unabhängige Zeitungs- und Nachrichtenagentur von Valtane, seinen Sitz in den Crowns und man findet nur die edelsten Geschäfte des Kontinents in den hiesigen Einkaufsstraßen. Das Bild der Crowns wird von großen und eindrucksvollen Gebäuden geprägt über die die majestätische Silhouette des Dragonfort Castle emporragt. Schattige Alleen, bedacht angelegte Bäche und anmutige Parkanlagen ergänzen die Eleganz des Viertels, welches die Kultur der valtanischen Elite widerspiegelt. Es ist nur dem Adel des Landes erlaubt hier zu wohnen und nur die Oberschicht sowie das gehobene Bürgertum verkehrt hier. Die Crowns werden von der Ehrenwache der Blue Rose gesichert und sind das einzige Viertel, das auch von der Order of the Royal Dragon patrouilliert wird; Kleinkriminelle sind quasi nonexistent. Ashton District Der ''Ashton District, auch einfach Academy oder Universitätsviertel ''genannt, ist das Universitätsviertel von Avian und stellt den Campus der Ashton Academy dar. Der Distrikt liegt direkt neben den Crowns am östlichen Stadtrand und ist eines der kleineren Viertel von Avian, welches neben dem Dragonfort Castle als einziges Viertel über eine eigene Autonomie außerhalb des Stadtrats verfügt. Zudem liegt der Campus außerhalb der magieleeren Zone von Avian, sodass Magie gewirkt und studiert werden kann. Der gesamte Distrikt wird vom Campus der Ashton Academy eingenommen. Neben den Atrien und den verschiedenen Gebäuden der Fakultäten mit den entsprechenden Lehrsälen, nehmen Wohngebäude und sogar eine eigene Einkaufspassage mit diversen Geschäften und Freizeitangeboten Platz auf dem umzäunten Gelände ein. Die Gebäudekomplexe der Fakultäten und anderen Bereiche sind durch weite Grünflächen voneinander abgetrennt. Tatsächlich ist nur das Avian Academy Hospital, die Society-Halle und ein Teil der Edward-Ashton Library der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. The Centrals Der ''Central District, oder auch die Centrals ''genannt, ist das Wohnviertel von Avian schlecht hin und stellt das größte Viertel von Avian dar, wo der Großteil der gut situierten Bevölkerung lebt. Das Bild der Centrals wird durch gleichmäßige Straßen und lange Blocks von Reihenhäusern bestimmt. Das Viertel gehört zu den sicheren Distrikten von Avian und hat eine angemessene Präsenz von Ordensritter der Blue Rose. Bright Cliff District Der Bright Cliff District gehört zu den reichen Viertel der Metropole, wo das gehobene Bürgertum und ein Teil des Adels residieren. Das Viertel liegt am östlichen Küstenstreifen der Stadt und die sorgfältig angelegten Häuserblocks werden neben den Crowns und Avon zu den Schönsten der Stadt gezählt. The Docks Der ''Dock District, auch einfach Hafenviertel oder die Docks genannt, bildet wie der Name schon sagt den Hafen von Avian und wird in die East-Docks und West-Docks unterteilt, die je an den Ost- und Westufern des Flusses Vion liegen. In den West-Docks liegen die Kontore und Anlegeplätze der großen und angesehenen Handelshäuser sowie der Flottenstützpunkt der Royal Valtanian Navy, während die East-Docks durch die Großindustrie bestimmt werden. Als Hauptstadt eines der größten Nationen der Welt und Zugang zu den valtanischen Inseln ist der Betrieb und Verkehr im Dock District entsprechend hoch. Die Ordensritter der Blue Rose und der Black Cliff haben alle Hände voll zu tun den Hafen vor Schmugglern und anderen Verbrechern freizuhalten und fokussieren sich daher mehr auf die wichtigen Lagerdistrikte und Handelskontore der West-Docks. East-Docks Die prächtigen Handelskontore und eleganten Segelschiffe der East-Docks sind das Erste, was Anreisende aus dem Osten vom kontinentalen Nurn aus zu sehen bekommen. West-Docks Die West-Docks werden allen voran durch die Großindustrie und den Armenvierteln im Norden geprägt. Das Bild des Viertels ähnelt mit den großen Schloten, den trostlosen Fabrikgebäuden und dem aschgrauen Himmel an die Industriekomplexe von Netanian. An den Anlegeplätzen der West-Docks ankern entsprechend vor allem große Frachtschiffe, die gefertigte Waren an das kontinentale Nurn exportieren und Rohmaterialien ins Land importieren. Avon District Der Avon District ist das größte Gewerbeviertel von Avian und erstreckt sich am Ostufer des Vionel neben den Crowns. Das Viertel beherbergt den gehobeneren Industrie- und Dienstleistungssektor, wo vor allem Kleinbetriebe ansässig sind, und insbesondere Handwerker sowie West-Avon West-Avon ist das bevölkerungsreichste und flächengrößte Viertel von Avian und bildet die zentrale Westseite des Vionel. Es stellt das größte Armenviertel der Metropole dar, wo die Autorität der Stadtwache weniger hinreicht und organisierte Verbrechergangs am eifrigsten ihren Geschäften nachgehen. Das Viertel wird in die Reviere der drei großen Gangs der Stadt aufgeteilt. Die Dutch Boys, die Gold Bloods und die Dragon Shadows konkurrieren miteinander um die Vorherrschaft, während die Orden davon absehen die etablierten Organisationen auszuheben, da sonst komplette Gesetzlosigkeit herrschen würde, die die Autoritäten so nicht gewachsen wären. North-Cliff North-Cliff ist das zweite Armenviertel von Avian und liegt im Norden der Stadt, noch weiter abgelegen als West-Avon. Bevölkerung In Avan leben 4,8 Millionen Einwohner auf vergleichsweise engem Raum. Die Bevölkerung der Metropole setzt sich zu 76% Menschen, 12% Elfen bzw. Halbelfen, 2,1% Gnome bzw. Halblinge, 1% Zwerge und 8,9% diverser anderer Rassen zusammen und bildet eine multikulturelle Gesellschaft, wie es sie sonst nur in Kalistra gibt. Im Gegensatz zum kontinentaln Nurn sind die valtanischen Inseln ein Ort, an dem Elfen und Halbelfen nicht diskriminiert, verfolgt oder gar versklavt werden, sodass über die Jahre viele Elfenstämmige über das Valtische Meer siedelten. Avian stellt den Ankunftsort vieler Reisenden dar und viele der Flüchtlinge blieben auch in Avian, wo sie heute in einigen Nachbarschaften der Centrals und von West-Avon anzutreffen sind. Avian Dungeon Unterhalb der Metropole erstreckt sich ein kilometerlanges Netzwerk aus Gängen, Höhlen und Hallen, die der Öffentlichkeit in ihrem vollen Umfang nicht bewusst ist. Im Avian Dungeon tauchen von Zeit Portale auf, Risse zwischen Neandra und der Schattenebene, die durch die enorme Magie des Shadowlight-Drachen unweigerlich entstehen und Kreaturen des Schatten hindurch lassen. Die 7 Ritterorden bewachen und beschränken den Zugang und verteidigen die Ausgänge und die Monolithen vor den Mächten aus der Schattenebene. Bekannte Orte * Dragonfort Castle ** Blauer Rosengarten ** Eisernes Schildtor ** Schwarzer Bergfried ** Weißer Lichtturm ** Roter Drachensaal ** Silberner Sternenturm * Blackcliff Castle * Rosefort Castle * Ashton Academy ** Society Hall ** Avian Academy Hospital ** Edward-Ashton Library ** Hephis-Ashton Workshop * Blake-Manor * Hayesting-Manor * Amberlaine Handelskontor * Porter's Magic Items * Avian Dungeon Trivia * Vorbilder: London, Sharn Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Metropole